broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Nickel Lionheart
' History.' Nickel was born in Cloudsdale and from a young age had shown great capabilities in flying so his parents enrolled him in the Summer Flight Camp. He was a rather quiet colt and didnt speak to anypony unless he had to. During his time at Summer Flight Camp he was shoved off course from a colt that had been giving him trouble and crashed into the Everfree Forest. It was a terrifying experience for him as he had to spend a whole day hiding from all manners of beast's lurking around him. A team of pegasai then found him the day after and brought him back to his home in Cloudsdale. He then spent several days recovering as he badly damaged his wings during his crash. After he made a full recovery he enrolled in another flight camp until the Equestrian Royal Guard Academy came looking for students. They had tryouts to see which pegasai were fitting enough to join and Nickel had signed up for the tryouts. He was one of the few pegasai who got good grades and were accepted into the academy. On his first day he met a unicorn colt who helped him by showing him around the academy and the two colts quickly became good friends. Several years later Nickel and his friend Thunder Spectre had been put into the Equestrian Royal Guard as recruits and started there training and also met two new friends: A earth pony mare called Summer and her brother Rocky. A few months later Nickel had another accident where his wings were almost fractured fortunately Thunder had found his talent for engineering which led to him finding his cutie mark and made him a pair of supports for his wings. Luckily Thunder's supports he made helped Nickel with his training and they both were assigned there first mission. They're mission was to recon the Everfree Forest but Nickel hadnt forgotten his experience in there. He hesitated at first but was encouraged by Summer and then they entered forest. After an hour of recon Nickel and his team were ambushed by a Manticore that attacked Thunder. Nickel had scared the Manticore off by delivering a strong kick to its gut and quickly took Thunder Spectre to the nearby town of Ponyville for medical assistance. After getting Thunder to the nurse he recieved orders from Princess Celestia herself. His mission was to watch over the Princess' favourite student: Twilight Sparkle. At first he was going to decline due to his nature but eventually accepted the mission because it was from the Princess herself. For a few days he kept his identity a secret to all except his friend Thunder Spectre who had set up a engineering shop somewhere in Ponyville. After a few days in Ponyville he encountered the unicorn he was ordered to watch over along with her friends and realized that she was more then capable of taking care of herself. Personality. Nickel is the quiet type of pony who doesnt like to speak up or be involved in violent conflict unless he must but isnt afraid to stand up for those being bullied or help the less fortunate. Dispite his quiet nature he's a very brave pegasus he also knows first aid which helps him help others in need. Relationships. Thunder Spectre: Thunder has been Nickel's best friend ever since they met in the Equestrian Royal Guard Academy and even though Nickel may be quiet he's always stood by him in times of need. Nickel has been through thick and thin with Thunder and couldnt ask for a better friend than him, even if Thunder does eventually drag him into one of his silly shenanigans. Category:Brony; Pegasus; Male. Category:Bronie